The objective of this project is to provide information basic to the understanding of disordered phenotypic secondary sexual expression, including such disorders as gynecomastia and hirsutism. Principal areas of investigation include steroid production rates and metabolic disposition, plasma steroid transport and end organ steroid-receptor interaction.